Submission to Emmett and Rosalie
by TwiMad88
Summary: Aro gives Rosalie and Emmett one of his young servant's. What happens when Zoey moves in with the couple? First FanFic. Rated M for lemons in future chapters Ro/Em/OC
1. Chapter 1: A Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. I do own Zoey though. 18+ readers only for mature sexual contents in future chapters. All Human story. This hasn't been Beta read.**

**CHAPTER ONE: A GIFT.**

_**(ZOEY'S P.O.V)**_

I was found by Aro Volturi when I was a baby, apparently my mother had abandoned me on the door step of Aro's office. As I grew I started to see thing's about my adoptive family I didn't quite understand. The three heads of the family; Aro, Marcus and Caius each had their own children and families. I wasn't one of those lucky children, at the age of eleven I was given all red and white clothes. Upon getting these clothes I was told I was now a servent of Aro, I was to now wear all red clothes as red is his favourite colour and I had to have my hair tied back with a white ribbon to show my purity.

As a servant I had the basic education, Aro unlike Caius wanted his servants to be able to know how to read and write amongst other things. This would mean that when he had guests we could hold an intellectual conversation with them if required to. The other servants started calling me Aro's favourite, I was the youngest and I liked to learn. As the years slowly went on the other's stopped wearing the white ribbon in their hair. They had moved on from the servant stage to being a slave, as a slave they had to do more than what a servant did. Slaves had to please their masters in any way they wanted pleasing. This soon left me being the only "Pure" one left. I was glad that Aro had never once made any advances on me, he wanted me to remain pure for as long as possible.

Not long after my seventeenth birthday Aro had laid out a pure white dress for me along with a bra and panties set, it was strange for Aro to have me dress in all white. When he see the puzzled look that had arranged itself on my face he had told me that he decided to take me to his work office. I had thought that maybe he was going to let me work, after all I had alway been interested in learning new things. I quickly got dressed and I tied my hair into a braid the way I know Aro liked. After he had approved how I looked he escorted me out to his car, something felt different in how he was treating me. I couldn't put my finger on what it was though. After the short car ride to his office I walked inside that feeling inside me that something was different for now seemed to be answered.

"Over there on the receptionist desk is a to do list, Kathy is sick today so you will be doing her work for me." Aro told me with a smile on his face. Aro was sometimes hard to please but he is the closet thing to a father figure that I ever had before, so I would do what I could to make him smile at me. I got to the desk and my eyes ran over the list most of it was receptionist work, making coffee, answering phones and booking appointments people needed for legal advice. Aro was a top notch defence lawyer, the best that money could buy you in Seattle. Luckily for him he managed to keep his privet life privet, no one knew of his slaves and servants, if there were any problems he could deal with them in a swift manner. The day seemed to move really fast, towards the end of the day Aro called me into his office. When I got inside Aro introduced me to a stunning looking blonde haired woman. "Rosalie, this is one of my servants I am giving her to you as a gift for you to keep. You may take her home and do whatever you'd like. She is the best servent I have had at her age, she has done anything from cooking to cleaning. I have bought her up from a baby and I can't see Caius trying to get his way with her. So take her home and enjoy her waiting on you and your husband."

So this was what strange feeling I was feeling all day, Aro we giving me away in all of my time at the house I had never seen someone my age just being given away. Sure some people had come and bought girls for a decent profit, but none were just given away for free. Rosalie must of been of good standing with Aro for him to wave a fee. When I looked at Rosalie she seemed as shocked as what I did when she heard what Aro had planned for me. My heart was beating so hard and fast inside my chest that I was concentrating on it's beating when Aro handed me a small duffle bag. "Does she have to pick anything up from the house?" I heard Rosalie ask Aro, it was the first time I heard her talk and she had a kind but authoritative voice.

Much to my shock Aro just shock his head and told Rosalie, "No there is nothing she needs to pick up from the house, everything I am willing for her to take is in that duffle. There will be no need for you to take your servant back to my house. She is yours now so go home and have her cook you a meal. You must be hungry after a long day at work." I couldn't believe it Aro's normally pleasant smile was now a smirk. As I walked out of the office Aro kissed the top of my head, "Go now young one and be good for your new family." Rosalie lead me out to her Red BMW M3 convertible I mad sure to follow one step behind her like I was taught to by my old family. After getting in Rosalie sped towards her home in Forks, the car ride was silent nearly all the way apart from her telling me that she was married to a man named Emmett.

"When you get into my house I will show you around, I will also introduce you to my husband Emmett. You are not to call us by our first names. You are to call us Mr and Mrs Cullen." I nodded my head those rules didn't seem to hard to follow, there were bound to be more when I got inside the house. There are always house rules and I was anxious to see what they were, I just hoped they wasn't to hard for me to follow. "My husband should be home from work" Rosalie said as she pulled up outside of a huge house. "This is mine and my husbands home, it is now your home too." The house looked beautiful. We got out the car and slowly walked inside the house, I was anxious to meet Mr Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. I do own Zoey though. 18+ readers only for mature sexual contents in future chapters. All Human story. This hasn't been Beta read.**

**CHAPTER TWO: NEW HOME.**

_**(ZOEY'S P.O.V)**_

As a walked inside the house I was awed, it was huge and spacious. I followed a step behind Rosalie carrying my duffle bag, she let me in to the grand room. I had never seen such a big room before, the main room in Aro's could fit two times inside this one... and it would still be bigger. I looked up and the ceiling was raised high, the wall on the far side was made of nothing but glass. It all added to making the room look bigger. This was the most beautiful room I had seen so far, with it's of white walls and black furniture it was all very minimalist. As I turned around to get a better look at everything I see Rosalie walk over to a man who must of been her husband Emmett, or Mr Cullen as I am to call him.

How can I describe my first impression of Mr Emmett Cullen? Well he was huge! He looked like he could bench press four times my body weight at ease. His arms were more muscled than my legs, on first impressions I would not like to be a male and get into a fight with this guy. I turn my attention to the tv, he was watching the football. I kept my eyes on the tv when I could hear Rosalie talking to Emmett, it was clear that they was talking about me as out the corner of my eye I could see them both look at me. Naturally I blushed, the red hue started on my cheeks and slowly started spreading down my neck to my chest that could clearly be seen through my white dress. I only looked back to the couple when I heard someone call my name, it turned out to be Rosalie. "Emmett this is our gift from Aro, her name is Zoey. Zoey this is my husband Emmett but you will refer to him as Mr Cullen" she introduced us. I looked at Emmett I see his eyes roam over me. Did he just check me out? He is married! Was all I could think of, why was he looking at me like that?

Emmett pulled his eyes away from me and spoke to Rosalie "We need to establish some ground rules with this one." He lowered his voice and I could of sworn I heard him continue saying, "Especially if she is new to our way of life." I couldn't help but wonder what way of life he had meant. As I stood there pondering other ways of life when I heard him clear his throat and continued to speak with Rosalie, "She is also going to eed new clothes if that dress is anything to go by." I then found myself looking over my dress, I couldn't see anything wrong with it. It was by far the best dress I had ever worn. Rosalie must have agreed and she walked over to me.

"Zoey I am going to show you to the room that will now be yours, I will then show you around the house. You are going to cook us dinner after the grand tour. Then after you have had something to eat you will come back here and empty your belongings on the bed in your room. I will then look over your things and decide if I want you to keep your old clothes or to throw them away. Do you understand?" So this is the first commands I was going to get in my new home. I simply just nodded my head, I didn't know if she wanted a verbal reply or if she was testing my training. I must of passed her little test as she grinned at me and nodded. "Okay lets get the tour started. You must be hungry and you must also want to settle into your new home. Follow me" she ordered me and I followed her out of the room as Emmett went back to watching his football game.

Rosalie lead me up a spiral staircase to the first floor, the first floor was the same off white as the grand room. From what I could see the whole house was very light and open planned. The last door on the right was my bedroom, I waited in excitement as Rosalie slowly opened the door. I walked inside just like all the other room's this one was rather quite big, thankfully it wasn't decorated in any pink. This room was a light yellow and bright just like summer, as I looked around I had my own walk in closet. After putting my bag down on the bed Rosalie then lead me out of my new bedroom and she showed me around the house. There was a communal bathroom and four bedrooms not including mine, each of those rooms had ensuit bathrooms. The biggest bed room was Rosalie's and Emmett's. I was allowed to look inside from the door way. Their bedroom was decorated in a very luxurious avante guarde way. She slowly lead me back down the stairs. "Our offices are on the second floor and you aren't to go down into the basement with out either Emmett or I going with you. Do you understand Zoey?" I nodded my head to her question as I looked at her she raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. "I am sorry I didn't hear you. I said do you understand Zoey?" Oh she required me to verbally reply?

"Yes Mrs Cullen I will not go down into the basement with out you or Mr Cullen." As I replied she smiled and nodded in her head. I followed Rosalie back down the spiral stair case to the ground floor. This place was like a mansion and I hoped I would remember where everything was kept. She walked me back past the grand room pointing out the music and games room as we walked. She came to a stop at another door.

"This Zoey is the dinning room, this is where Emmett and I will be wanting our food served to us." She didn't stop long at the dinning room and she walked to the last door at the back of the house. "Here is our kitchen you will prepare all our meals in here we will tell you what we want to eat before you are to cook it. So we want our dinner in an hour. Emmett will have a medium rare steak with all the trimming's and I will have a Chicken Salad." She snapped her fingers in a get on with it kind of way.

After I had cooked my ass off to get all of the food done in the one hour time limit that Roslie set me. I plated the food up and I carried it into the dinning room. Just after I finished putting the plated down I heard them enter the dining room. They were sporting the just fucked hair that I had seen Aro, Caius and Marcus have those times when they were gone for days with a slave of theirs. I was dismissed and told to eat something in the kitchen. I prepared myself a salad and I sat picking at it when Rosalie came into the kitchen. "We have finished eating, so after you have ate all your food I want to to clean the dishes." Rosalie ordered and as i nodded my head she added, "Oh and I don't like food being wasted so you will finish all the food on your plate. After you have cleaned up you are to go and run me a bath in my bathroom. I want you to add some of the golden bath salts. You ave half an hour." I forced my self to eat my all of my food.

Half hour later I was in Rosalie and Emmett's bathroom filling the bath with water, I add some of the golden bath salts watching them dissolve under the hot running water. As my attention was solely on the water Rosalie's sudden presence made me jump. She was just in a red silk robe that only just came down to her mid thigh, my eyes roamed over her, the bright red made her pale skin tone look amazing. I had seen a lot of woman in skimpy clothes but Rosalie looked like a goddess. I looked away as soon as I realised I was staring at her, out of the corner of my eye I see her slide her silken robe of as I turn the bath taps off. "You are to stay in here and wash me Zoey do you understand?" I just nodded my head as Rosalie lowered herself into the bath. She wanted me to wash her? Have my hands on her naked body? Why was I feeling a wetness in my panties? I have never had that before, I also have never found a woman attractive before... what is going on with me? All I knew was I wanted to know what her skin would feel like...


End file.
